


A a Girl Has No Name

by ch00se



Series: Game of Thrones (s6) Coda's [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, I Really Love Arya's Struggle With Her Identity, Post Episode 6x02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 03:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6736495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ch00se/pseuds/ch00se





	A a Girl Has No Name

What is your name?

 

 ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~ _What_ _is my name? Say it, say it you bastard I am Arya Stark you will not forget me_~~ \--- A girl has no name.

 

Where are you from?

 

 ~~ _I am Arya Stark, second daughter of Eddard Stark, the Lord of Winterfell. I am Arya Stark, slayer of Ser Meryn. I am Arya Stark, I am_~~ \---  A girl has no origin.

 

What is your purpose?

 

 ~~ _I am Arya Stark and I have crossed off four names but I will continue down the list I swear by the Old Gods and the New. I am Arya Stark and I will avenge my family. I am Arya Stark and I_~~ \--- A girl has no purpose, other than the purpose the Many Faced God has for her. 

 

What is your name?

 

 _I am Arya Stark_. A girl has no name.


End file.
